Musi się udać
Musi się udać (ang. I'm Gonna Make It) to dwudziesta dziewiąta piosenka zaśpiewana w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Zaśpiewana została w Samoloty, pociągi i pojazdy na gorące powietrze, przez Alejandro, Cody'ego, Heather i Sierre, gdy ścigają się na Hawaje, aby zdobyć miejsce w finale sezonu. Podczas piosenki, Cody śpiewa o tym, jak dotarł do finałowej trójki wbrew wszelkim przeciwnościom, a Sierra zachęca go, by się nie poddawał. Alejandro i Heather próbują pokonać siebie nawzajem podczas piosenki. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Alejandro: Jak pociąg show, ten szybko mknie. Razem przetrwać nie da się. Głosując tak zrobiłaś źle, Na celowniku mam już cię. Heather: Panem fair już stałeś się, Aż wymiotować się chce! Próbujesz wzbudzić we mnie wstyd. To samo przecież zrobiłbyś. Heather i Alejandro: Musi się udać. Nic nie możesz już zrobić sam. Czeka fortuna, Czas by już powiedzieć pa-pa-pa. Cody: Kto myślał, że będzie tak. Że do finału dotrę aż. A teraz w trójce już się jest. Chyba, że drzewo złapie mnie! Sierra: Musi się udać. Nic nie mogą już zrobić nam. Czeka fortuna, Mogą się pożegnać pa-pa-pa. Heather i Alejandro: Ty jesteś zły/zła i przestań mnie dręczy? Dla Ciebie zwykła gra, a dla mnie nie. Alejandro: Heather! Heather, Cody i Sierra: Musi się udać. Nic nie mogą już zrobić nam. Czeka fortuna, Czas powiedzieć już pa-pa-pa. |-| Tekst angielski = Alejandro: This show's a train, it's moving fast. You and I weren't meant to last. Voting for me just wasn't right, So look out now, you're in my sights. Heather: Mr. Fair now, suddenly, I have to barf now, excuse me! Don't try to make me feel ashamed. I know you would've done the same. Alejandro i Heather: I'm gonna make it. You can't stop me now, just you try. Our fortune's waiting, It's time for you to say, bye-bye-bye. Cody: I never thought I'd get this far. Let's face it, I'm no TV star. But now I'm in the final three. Unless we get caught in that tree! Sierra: You're gonna make it. They can't stop you now, let them try. Our fortune's waiting, And they can kiss it all bye-bye-bye. Alejandro i Heather: You are the worst, why must you torment me? It's all a game to you, but not to me. Alejandro: Heather! Cody, Heather i Sierra: I'm gonna make it. They can't stop me now, let them try. Our fortune's waiting, It's time for you to say, goodbye-bye-bye. Ciekawostki Ogólne *Jest to pierwsza nie-podsumowująca piosenka, która zawiera więcej śpiewaków niż liczba uczestników pozostałych w grze. *W tej piosence pojawia się czarny niedźwiedź o wyglądzie podobnym do Bruna. *W piosence, Heather rzuca czaszkę krowy na Alejandro, a Alejandro rzuca kamieniem w Heather. Przypadkowo Alejandro nosi czaszkę krowy na swym naszyjniku, a Heather utknęła pod kamieniem w poprzednim odcinku. Ciągłości *Jest to jedna z pięciu piosenek w której śpiewali wszyscy uczestnicy obecnie biorący udział w programie. Pozostałe to: Płyniemy tam, Nim umrze się, Kondor i Versus. *Jest to ósma i ostatnia piosenka w której Cody zaśpiewał. *To ósma piosenka, w której śpiewa wyeliminowany zawodnik. **Jest to także pierwsza nie-podsumowująca piosenka, w której śpiewa wyeliminowany zawodnik. *Jest to druga piosenka, w której Heather i Alejandro śpiewają razem piosenkę. Pierwszą jest Tak ta gra się zakończy. *Jest to jedna z wielu piosenek, które są śpiewane podczas wyzwania. Pozostałe to: Płyniemy tam, Kocham Paryż, Morska szanta, W Londynie, Wiem, o czym ty myślisz, Owce trzeba strzyc, Lekcja chińskiego, Kondor, W hawajskim stylu i Versus. *Jest to piąta piosenka sezonu z rzędu z odniesieniem do wygrania miliona dolarów. Odniesienia *Rytm w tej piosence jest podobny do Life Is a Highway autorstwa Toma Cochrane'a. Błędy *Kiedy Heather jest pod pociągiem, jej top jest dłuższy niż zwykle. *Kiedy Heather łapie Alejandro za nogę, znikają obie bransoletki na nadgarstkach Alejandro. *Kiedy Cody śpiewa, lina na wózku pojawia się wokół ramienia Sierry, ale przez resztę odcinka jest wokół krzesła. *Biała koszula Alejandro i jego naszyjnik z czaszką krowy znikają po tym, jak zostaje zepchnięty z pociągu przez Heather. Galeria Ogólne = Musi_się_udać_(01).png|"Jak pociąg show, ten szybko mknie." Musi_się_udać_(02).png|"Razem przetrwać nie da się." Musi_się_udać_(03).png|"Głosując tak zrobiłaś źle, na celowniku mam już cię." Musi_się_udać_(04).png|"Panem fair już stałeś się, aż wymiotować się chce!" Musi_się_udać_(05).png|"Próbujesz wzbudzić we mnie wstyd. To samo przecież zrobiłbyś." Musi_się_udać_(06).png|"Musi się udać. Nic nie możesz już zrobić sam." Musi_się_udać_(07).png|"Czeka fortuna, czas by już powiedzieć pa-pa-pa." Musi_się_udać_(08).png|"Kto myślał, że będzie tak. Że do finału dotrę aż. A teraz w trójce już się jest." Musi_się_udać_(09).png|"Chyba, że drzewo złapie mnie!" Musi_się_udać_(10).png|"Musi się udać. Nic nie mogą już zrobić nam." Bruno w piosence Musi się udać.png|"Czeka fortuna, mogą się pożegnać pa-pa-pa." S03E25 Al i Heather na pociągu.png|"Ty jesteś zły/zła i przestań mnie dręczy?" Musi_się_udać_(11).png|"Dla Ciebie zwykła gra, a dla mnie nie." Musi_się_udać_(12).png|"Heather!" Musi_się_udać_(13).png|"Musi się udać. Nic nie mogą już zrobić nam." Musi_się_udać_(14).png|"Czeka fortuna, czas powiedzieć już pa-pa-pa." |-| Błędy = Musi_się_udać_(04).png|Top Heather jest dłuższy niż zwykle. S03E25_Gdzie_Alejandro_ma_bransoletki.png|Alejandro nie ma bransoletek na nadgarstkach. Musi_się_udać_(08).png|Sierra ma przywiązane lewe ramię. S03E25_Heather,_Alejandro_i_koń.png|Znika biała koszulka i naszyjnik Alejandro. Zobacz także Kategoria:Piosenki